musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Cool Pokhrel
Kul Prasad Pokhrel (Nepali:कुल पोखरेल) (September 21, 1981 - October 4, 2004) was a Nepalese singer-songwriter. He was popularly known by his stage name Cool Pokhrel and he was well known as a pop and folk music singer. He died in 2004 of a possible of drug overdose. Pokhrel was born in Butwal, Nepal he was raised by his parents and he mostly preferred living with his relatives.He started singing at early age of 11,while singing song to his relatives they thought he would became one of the biggest singer of Nepal.Than he recorded a song called "Sun Meri Mayalu" which became blockbuster song which led to joining a popular Nepali hip-hop group The Unity which made his career a strong in Nepali music industry. He is known as (नेपाली पप राजा, English: King of Nepali Pop) or simply "King of Pop" by many Nepali audience and international audience he had left many tears in his audience after hearing of his death. Cool Pokhrel had many super hit songs in Nepal such as sun meri mayalu,bolauda kheri boldinou, yespali dashin ma and mritu ko chyan which were blockbuster songs in Nepal. Cool released many songs and albums in his life many of the songs were blockbuster. He is still remembered for being King of Nepalese Pop. Cool Has been Remembered in other Nepalese pop songs some by other popular singers such as Unity Band, Jhilkey Badal, Sugam Pokharel, Girish Khatiwada and others,he has been recognized as the revolutionary singer of history of pop music. Cool had achieved his success after recording of his first song Sun Meri Mayalu which became one of the popular song in Nepal.Than he released many other hit songs such as Yesplai Dahain, Ama and Kina Udas became blockbuster pop song in Nepal and Cool had achieved the title of King of Nepali Pop. Personal life Kul Prasad Pokhrel was born in 21 September 1981 at Butwal, Nepal.After he moved to Pokhara to get SLC he studied at Gyanu Babu Boarding School, Pokhara,after successfully achieving the School Leaving Certificate he moved back to Butwal,he described his favourite place was Pokhara in an interview.Than he moved to London to get Diploma graduation in Business Administration which he achieved when he was about to move to USA to get higher education he came back to Nepal to start a music career.His favourite singers were Bob Dylan, Kurt Kobain and Jhalak Man Gandarbha and his favorite hobby was watch Nepalese films. Career Early 2000 Cool Pokhrel Started his career in 1999 with his first song (Sun Meri Mayalu) which became insatnt hit in Nepal which let Pokharel to be one of the most popular pop singer at that time in Nepal.Than he released new album called Suna Meri Mayalu from which he gained huge success. After the success of the Suna Meri Mayalu he realsed his next album called AAMA. The songs of album became one of the blockbuster music of Nepali Music Industry. than cool started collaborating with other artists such as Girish Khatiwada for his album,the song cool had recorded it appeared in Girish's "Greatest Hits" compilation album album. MCZU Message Board|website=mczuworld.proboards.com|access-date=2017-07-17}} Death Impact After his death he had left all of his audience in a shock and he died at Patan hospital. Doctor confirmed he died because of the drug overdose. When this news of Cool Pokhrel was public, he left many Nepalese fans in tears.He is still remembered to this day by his audience.His last song project was Suun Ko Bala which is now performed by Avinash Ghising.After 15 years of his death a pop artist remixed his song "Yespali Dashin" which made a lot of fan angry at Jhilkey Badal or Badal Parasi but it started Jhilkey Badal's career. Musical style Cool would mostly sing pop music throughout his musical career and he had recorded few hip hop songs with his band, Girish Khatiwada, which most of the songs were hit songs. He mostly sings songs for issues that were happening or happened at his lifetime, he would sing some songs for his family to appreciate how they have become a role-model for Cool Pokhrel, and he has sung few songs for his family such as "Ama" meaning "Mother" and he has released an album for his family called Ama, which became one of the successful albums of Cool's career. Discography Sun Meri Maya meaning Listing My Lover this song was recorded about his love life and school love life and the songs included in this album super hit songs such as Jadi Chu Ma and School, after the success of the solo song and album he started working in his second album called Aama meaning Mother which was recorded for his mother, family and his background, the songs in this album became blockbuster, the songs such as Aama became highly known by other audience which led him to be one of the popular singers, and loved by teens since he would mainly target teens. "Huna Ra" was recorded by Cool Pokhrel and other artists, produced by Music Nepal became hit songs as well and the song "Huna Ra", the title song became widely known. His last album had been finished recording in 2004 but has not been released yet due to his death. Death and legacy Kul Prasad Pokhrel death reason is still a mystery it is believed he was in drug overdose than he attempted suicide after the death of Cool Pokharel another Singer called Jhikey Badal has released song about Cool Pokhrel called "Yespali Dashin". After his death he has been labeled him as king of the pop. Other famous musicians have remembered this artist such as Unity, Jhilkay, Saugam and other artists in live performances. Songs for Cool * Tribute - Unity Band * Yespali Dashin - Jhilkey Badal(original by cool pokharel) * Miss you cool References de:Cool Pokhrel Category:Nepalese singers Category:Nepalese musicians Category:Nepali-language singers Category:1981 births Category:2004 deaths